


Resist to Change Never Worked

by Kaetbab



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Sleeping Beauty Fusion, Canonical Character Death, Childhood Friends, Curses, Gen, Implied Relationships, M/M, Sleeping Beauty Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:01:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21765721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaetbab/pseuds/Kaetbab
Summary: What if, in an alternate universe, Percy had been born in the 1930's with Nico and Bianca and became friends?What if Kronos had cursed Percy as an attempt to prevent the Great Prophecy and the Big Three tried to stop it?Unfortunately, fate doesn't work that way, and once fate is set in motion, it will be completed.One way or another.(Set during the PJatO time period)
Relationships: Annabeth Chase & Percy Jackson, Nico di Angelo & Percy Jackson, Nico di Angelo/Percy Jackson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 102





	Resist to Change Never Worked

**Author's Note:**

> I wish I could do the tags on my computer but I'm lazy so-
> 
> Nico and Percy's relationship is implied. If I get around to writing more on this, maybe I'll add it here.
> 
> The Big Three are merely mentioned and so is Maria and Sally. 
> 
> This story is mostly canon compliant other than being born in a different time period and the ending of course.
> 
> I don't know where the idea came from, but I love it so have this.

In 1932, Nico Di Angelo was born.

In 1940, he met a boy named Percy Jackson.

Percy was 10 when they had met and Maria Di Angelo had taken him in after learning of his mother's death. Months later, Maria and her young ones had traveled to the U.S. in order to avoid the war.

In 1942, Maria di Angelo was slain and the three were taken to the Lotus Hotel.

However, they had been ambushed before they could arrive.

The fragmented spirit of Kronos, Titan of Time and King of Titans, had something up his sleeve. Through glimpses of time, he had managed to see the different universes and parts of possible outcomes.

All had the same factor. Each and every time. 

A demigod son of Poseidon by the name of Percy Jackson.

Through his demented state, he cursed the young 12 year old. 

_ "By the time you reach age 16, you will be pricked by a cursed blade and fall into a deep slumber, unable to wake unless awoken by a kiss of true love."  _

Of course, true love's kiss is cliche, we all know this. But you must remember this was, in fact, 1942.

Horrified by the curse, the Big Three agreed to dip the children in the Lethe, erasing the memory and hopefully the curse.

Unfortunately for them, Gods and Titan alike, when Fate is set in stone, you cannot change it. 

No matter how hard you try.

In the year 2005, Percy, Nico, and Bianca were set free from the hotel prison, minds blurry and threateningly blank other than their name and mother tongue of Italian.

Life continued as normal after that, Luke betrayed the camp, they mourned. Bianca joined the Hunters, she died, they mourned. Nico and Percy became closer, they discovered their godly parents. More sacrifices, more mourning.

It was a normal demigod life with a splash of flavor if we were being serious.

In the year 2009, the second Titan War was coming to an end. Percy was in Annabeth and Grover in Olympus with Luke turned Kronos and a vengeful Ethan Nakamura.

Ethan died. He realized his faults, he attempted to stab Kronos, he failed. There went another life that Percy blamed himself for. First Bianca, then Charles, then Silena...who else?

Percy was held Annabeth's dagger, hand annoyingly twitching toward the other. Annabeth was trying to reason with Luke, Percy joined in. 

Luke returned, if for the slightest of moments and Percy handed him her blade. 

In his dying breath, Kronos returned, mouth upturned in a cruel grin. The gods were returning soon. Annabeth was coming by his side.

He held up the blood crusted dagger and Percy immediately fell into a trance-like state, whispers forming all around him, too silent to hear. But not for long.

_ "Take the blade, young Perseus, follow your twisted fate."  _

In his shaking hand was Annabeth's dagger, plain, simple, and cursed, yet able to take one life away and pause another life for who knows how long.

Annabeth watched, confused. Twisted fate? Percy couldn't seriously be that stupid...

Percy's eyes glowed slightly as he stared at the blade, gold overlapping with the ever moving sea-green as Percy reached for the blade and held it in his hand. Annabeth paused.

Sound was sucked out of the room as a raspy voice, whispering urging pleads for him to just touch the pointed end of the blade. His rational side was drowned out and Percy raised his other hand and brought it to the point.

He was vaguely aware of Annabeth nudging him, snapping her fingers in his eyes and ears,  _ anything to get his attention.  _ She stopped when he raised his hand.

"Percy…"

_ "Cursed blade. Deep slumber." _

"Percy what are you doing?" 

_ "Age 16." _

"Percy?"

_ "I want you to have my Poseidon card. He's not as cool as Hades, but he's special to you and special to me because of that!" _

"Percy..!" 

_ "...thank you!"  _

Skin met bronze, and a single drop of blood was drawn.

Percy snapped back into reality with a sharp pain in his finger and he dropped the dagger, blinking the confusion away as he turned to look at Annabeth, who looked downright horrified.

"Annie?" 

"Percy your curse...why are you bleeding?!"

He froze. The curse. Why couldn't he remember it until now?

"No…" he whispered. His eyes widened and he paled, looking at his finger, watching as the blood shimmered and changed to silver. His blood. His  _ cursed _ blood.

"The curse…gods Annie I just remembered," Percy gasped out, feeling weakness begin to course through him. 

Silver veins began to run down his arms as his fate began to set in and he felt darkness reeling him in.

"Age 16…" he murmured, lips seemingly out of his control. 

"What..?" Annabeth questioned, gripping his shoulders as he swayed. 

"Pricked by a cursed blade...fall into a deep slumber…"

The gods entered and Poseidon froze. 

"...awoken by true love's kiss." 

The hero of Olympus slumped onto Annabeth's chest, veins shimmering silver, eyes shut in eternal slumber. 

It's the year 2009, and Olympus has just lost their hero. 


End file.
